What is a Hero?
by Maltrazz
Summary: What is a Hero? What is a Villain? Is it motivation that matters more, or victory? Nothing is black and white, and shadows truly embody the shades of grey...


"We will not let you resume your reign of terror." The young mare declared. "We will stop you with the power of friendship, and the Elements of Harmony!"

As the rainbow lights crashed down upon him, Sombra roared in agony. He could feel the magic tearing his body apart. His life flashed before his eyes, a parade of lies, betrayals, defeats, and failures. And yet…

"We've almost got him!" Cheered the pegasus with the rainbow mane, as the dark king's form began to come unraveled.

"Perhaps this is for the best…" Sombra whispered as he felt his power waning. "An end to the misery…" His eyes slid shut…

Only to snap back open, blazing with determination.

" **NO!** " Sombra roared in defiance, focusing all his will to pull his body back together. "I shall not fall here! I shall not fall to hypocrites like you!" Struggling headlong into the multicolored blast of magic pressing against him, the stallion slowly put one hoof in front of another, slowly but steadily approaching the six mares.

"W-what's going on?" The other pegasus cried fearfully, any semblance of confidence gone, in the face of their enemy's unexpected advance.

"Hold firm!" Shouted the leader, a purple unicorn that focused and directed the magic of the group. "We have to finish this now, for the sake of the Empire, for all of Equestria!"

"Disgusting." Sombra growled through gritted teeth. "You act like heroes, like **you** are the ones in the right. Are you being play for fools, or only fooling yourselves?" He continued to advance, even as the magic began to tear pieces from his body, ragged shadows leaking out. Yet, he ignored the pain, staggering forward, his furious gaze locked on the ponies in front of him. "No… It matters not! I shall defeat you… I shall free my race… even if… it costs me my life!"

"What's he talking about?" Asked the earth pony with a hat, worry coloring her tone.

"I… I don't know!" Replied the leader, clearly as confused as the rest.

However, the power of their magic did not abate, the group unwilling to risk being tricked by the stallion.

Under the crushing power of their magic, Sombra finally collapsed. The light burned into him, his body tearing apart into shadowy wisps. "No…" His body stopped coming apart. " **No!** " His eyes snapped open, more determined than ever. "I can **not** lose here!" Gritting his teeth, Sombra's Dark Magic flared, pushing back the searing light, and knitting his form back together. "Everything I was raised to believe in was a lie…" Sombra pushed back to his hooves. "The only ponies I ever trusted betrayed or abandoned me…" The stallion began to stagger forward once more, refusing to die. "Every being in this land wants me dead… but… none of that matters at all!"

"How… is he still standing!?" The unicorn with the white coat asked in shock. "No being has lasted against the Elements of Harmony for this long before! Not even Discord!"

However, it was Sombra that answered, with cackle that turned into coughs, liquid shadow splattering the ground before him, only to be scoured away by the power of the Elements. Ignoring the fluid that passed for his blood sliding down his chin, Sombra grinned, his voice wavering as he spoke, but his tone filled with determination. "The draconequus cared only for himself. I care nothing for my own life. I fight for my kin. It is for the sake of the entire Umbrum race that I defy death. I defy princesses. I defy your Elements, and **I defy YOU!** "

Suddenly, the dark king rushed forward, only to stumble before the force of the light magic that eroded his form at every step. Collapsing mere feet from where his foes hung, suspended in midair by the same power that beat him into the ground.

"I was prepared to become a Monster… to free those that had no being else to turn to." Sombra gasped out, his form blurring, as he struggle to hold himself together against the deadly light. "I was prepared to… become a Tyrant… Even now… I would gladly give my own life… so that the Umbrum may live their lives free."

Again, his Dark Magic peaked, wracking his body with pain as he fueled it with the sheer force of his will. Crying out in agony, he poured everything he had into his magic. Pulsing with power that no mortal being could safely maintain, he unleashed it back toward the now thoroughly terrified mares, pushing back the power of their Elements. "I cannot fall, **will not fall** , until I have fulfilled my destiny, and freed my kin!" Sombra roared. "You say you fight for Harmony? For Friendship? I fight for Justice, and an entire race! With that driving I cannot fall! There is too much at stake! I… I…"

And yet, his power began to wane. He stood alone, outnumbered six to one. As powerful as he was, his foes wielded artifacts that could bind a god. Slowly, the light pushed his power back once more.

"No…" Sombra's voice grew weak, as his body began to unravel once again. "Why… is the Umbrum's lot in existence to suffer? To forever… be cast as the villains? To never… taste freedom… again?"

As his Dark Magic faded, the light of the Elements washed over him once more. As his existence came undone, tears fell from his eyes as he whispered his last words.

"So be it… This world… will always be unfair… won't it?"

When the light of the Elements cleared, all that remain was his crown, an unassuming band of metal, lying in the dust.

In silence, the six mares he had been fighting gathered around what passed for his remains. The pink earth pony asked quietly, "Is it over?"

The one with the rainbow mane forced a smile, as she replied, "Of course it is! We won… didn't we?"

As the unicorn that lead them picked up the crown, she studied it for a moment before speaking.

"It's definitely over, but… I honestly don't know if we can call this a victory. For now, let's just go home."

* * *

Is a Hero determined by their motivations? Or by their success at overcoming those whose views clash with their own?

What is a Hero? Or is 'Hero' just a matter of perspective?


End file.
